


Washing a Teapot

by Skyril



Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fire Emblem - Freeform, Fire Emblem Fates - Freeform, Fire Emblem Fates Corrin and Jakob, Fire Emblem Fates female avatar/Jakob, Fire Emblem Fates: Birthright, Fire Emblem fates Joker, Fire Emblem fates Kamui, Fire Emblem fates Kamui and Jakob, Fire Emblem fates Kamui and Joker, Warm And Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyril/pseuds/Skyril
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jakob is washing a teapot and thinking of Corrin. When she finds him, they share my interpretation of their S-support conversation. This is relatively short, but very warm and fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Washing a Teapot

Jakob was washing the dishes.

Or, at least, he was trying to.

As his hands moved rhythmically round and round the teapot, his mind was lost elsewhere. His eyes were unfocused, and his lips were parted ever so slightly as he thought of her, Corrin, his mistress. Her kindness and determination, her elegance and proficiency in battle, her smile that lit up his world when he saw it, and the way her hair felt as he wove it through his fingers every morning to tie it up or back or just to brush it after her night’s sleep. His mouth curled as he thought of the bedheads that he carefully tamed every day, and then his thoughts took a darker turn as he wondered who would have the pleasure of waking up with her next to him every morning and seeing that adorable mess of hair. Jealousy sliced through him for this as yet nonexistent man, and his hands clenched on the pot.

She had been his rescuer when they were both but children. That had changed his life, and he had long ago relinquished all right to self, deciding that he fully belonged to her, his mistress. Lately, however, those words had taken an ever deepening meaning. He had became more and more flustered when he was around her, and constantly he lost himself to daydreams, as if the dreams his subconscious mind lived at night weren’t enough. For a while, he refused to admit it to himself. It couldn’t be true. Or rather, it mustn’t. However, a few days ago, he could deny it no longer.

Jakob was in love with Corrin. Completely. Desperately. Only able to breathe freely when she was near him, and he could protect her or serve her.

This was thoroughly improper, and all his servant morals were screaming at him to be ashamed and to leave her for her own good. 

But he couldn’t. 

He felt physically incapable of being away from her. For the past few weeks, he had done his best to speak with her as little as possible and focus entirely on his duties, but this wasn’t working very well. He had, of course, always thought of her and worried for her safety, but now the fear was almost unbearable. He physically suffered when he wasn’t able to fight by her side, and he was intensely jealous when he saw her talking with some other soldier. 

Jakob’s love for Corrin was spiraling out of control, and he knew it and feared that she would notice.

Round and round went his soapy, hands on the teapot.

“Hey, Jakob,” Corrin’s voice jolted him from his troubled thoughts, and he spun to her, nearly dropping the teapot in his hands. 

“M-Mistress,” Jakob stuttered in his alarm, instantly warming, his heart thundering in his chest. Not just because she had surprised him either. She was standing near him, a small smile on her face and something in her eyes. As an excuse to take a half-step back, Jakob set the teapot down.

“Jakob…,” Corrin hesitated a moment as if trying to think of what exactly to say. Then, “Can you show me how you make that one tea that’s kind of spicy?” 

“Tiger’s milk?” Jakob looked away, trying to force his heart rate to slow, to try to stop himself from looking at her longer than he should. “Certainly, my lady…” His voice sounded stiff even to his own ears.

Corrin’s smile slipped. “You know…” she began, sounding strangely anxious. She went on, an edge sharpening her words, “you’ve been sounding a bit distant lately. Did I offend you somehow?”

Jakob flushed deeper, realizing he’d revealed himself after all, and rushed to assure her, “Oh… no… You could never…” He didn’t have the words to reassure her without telling her. 

Suddenly worried, Corrin stepped nearer to him, “Are you all right? Do you have a fever? I’ve never seen your face so red!”

Jakob stuttered incoherently, trying to think up an excuse, but when he looked into her eyes and saw the genuine concern there, he stopped. He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath before letting it out. He had been discovered. There was nothing he could do. He had to leave her. “I knew it was only a matter of time before you realized something was wrong…” The next words were some of the hardest he’d ever have to say. “Lady Corrin, I’m deeply sorry, but I can no longer serve as your butler.”

The rush of emotions across his lady’s face were bared to him like the pages of a book. Confusion. Disbelief. Anger. After a moment, she burst out, “What? You’ve got to be joking! Just the other day, we were saying how we’ll always stick together!” Jakob shut his eyes, pain rushing through him. “Where is this coming from?!” Her voice changed suddenly, from anger to worry, “I… I really did do something to offend you, didn’t I?”

If there were anything farther from the truth! “You have my oath that that is not the case. It’s… just…” He couldn’t tell her. He had to tell her. He mustn’t. His words died on his lips unintelligibly, as he suddenly realizing how close she’d gotten to him in her rampage. 

“What is it Jakob?”

He let out a breath, distressed, “… I… I’ve…” There was nothing for it. His heart pounding in his chest, he straitened himself and let all the hidden emotion in his heart out, “I’ve fallen in love with you!”

His lady’s reaction was not entirely what he expected. Her face slackened, a blush rising in her cheeks, as she murmured only a single word, his name, “Jakob…”

He swallowed, the temptation to take her into his arms at that moment almost overpowering him. Doing his best to put iron into his voice, he went on, trying to assuage her embarrassment at his declaration, “However, it is not proper for a butler to be in love with his mistress. As such, I must ask to be reassigned to new duties far away from you, my lady…” The final words came out more as a whimper than a statement, the pain of leaving her tearing at his heart already.

“No! Ou-out of the question!” Startled, Jakob looked at her. Angry and embarrassed, she went on, a warmth underlying her firm words, “I can’t imagine going through each day without you!” 

What… what did she mean? 

She was flush and firm, but her words softened further, “I need you, Jakob… I…”

Jakob didn’t know when, but at some point he had closed the small space between them so there was hardly anything there now. He looked down into her eyes as her words fell away. “My lady?” His voice was a whisper, a breath, a plea.

With a suddenly shy smile brightening her face, she murmured “I… love you, too.”

Jakob’s breathing deepened, his lips parted. Could this be true? Was this really happening? “What? What… do you mean?”

Mortified, she exclaimed, “What do you mean, what do I mean?!” At his astounded, imploring look, she went on, “I’ve always liked you, of course… But… recently you’ve come to mean so much more to me…”

These words! These words! Warmth flooded Jakob. Such happiness couldn’t be his! He peered into her eyes, his heart yearning to remove all space from them immediately. Agog, he stated, “I must be dreaming. There is no other explanation for this. Only in my dreams would Lady Corrin look at me this way…” Of their own accord, his fingers brushed down her face, “…with her cheeks all flushed…” 

Turning a brighter shade of crimson still, Corrin stuttered, “Will you stop it?! You’re embarrassing me! Besides, you’re just as red as I am!” A ridiculous grin broke across his face. Corrin hurried on. “Anyway, request granted: you are hereby fired as my butler.” And she was suddenly breathless and shy once more. “Would you consider being my husband instead?” 

Jakob felt like laughing giddily, deliriously, “YES!” Corrin flinched in surprise at his enthusiasm, and Jakob tried to correct himself, “… I mean, if it pleases Your Ladysh—“ No, no, that wasn’t right either. “I mean yes, I would like nothing more than to be your husband.”

Then Corrin did laugh, sweetly, and murmured, “And we’ll be together always…”

At these words, Jakob’s arms snaked around her waist, pulling her close. “I love you,” he declared. “I was always afraid to say it, but… from now on I will tell you every single day.” The space between them was almost gone. He could feel her breath on his skin. His voice went an octave lower, “I love you.” 

He pressed his lips to hers, and she curled herself in his embrace. He kissed her once, gently. Then, before either of them had a moment to recover, he kissed her again, lingeringly. At first he was nervous, uncertain of how she would respond, but she turned her face to his, her eyes half-closed, her hands partway around his neck, and, finally without reserve, he kissed her a third time, deeply now, moving anxiously across her lips, quickly turning desperate as his years of admiration and love were able to be expressed.

His arms tightened around her, his heart thrumming in his chest, his mind spinning round and round like his hands on the teapot. He couldn’t think. He couldn’t breathe. He didn’t care. Nothing else mattered. Nothing but her hands on his neck, in his hair. Nothing but her lips against his.

He was shaking when he turned his face against her cheek, both of them breathing deeply. Emotion in her voice, Corrin breathed, “I love you too.” He hugged her close, his face sliding down into her hair, adrenaline coursing through his veins.

“I never wish to be separated from this moment on.”

Corrin giggled, as delirious from him as he was from her. “Agreed,” she whispered. 

Jakob pressed his mouth to her cheek, whispering in her ear, “I love you.”


End file.
